Kran
Kran & Conscience is an upcoming World of Warcraft machinima comedy created by Kranitoko Productions. The show is set to be released sometime in 2010/2011, but scripts are being made. Apt-T Productions has said that if the show is good, they will sign up and also release it in their name. The theme tune will be Jonathan Coulton — Code Monkey. The show revolves around an 18-year-old warrior who starts his journey around Azeroth, but soon meets a Conscience and agrees to take it back to its owner. Plot Kran, a human warrior, has not long turned 18. When somebody turns 18, they may enter Azeroth to begin their journey to become a champion of their class. When he accidentally ends up in a Warsong Gulch battle, he meets a conscience named Cryss, an idiotic human priest/rogue. Cryss has the ability to give the one he links with two choices when asked a question. He also has the abilities of a priest and the stealth of a rogue, but can also give the person he touches stealth mode too. When Kran learns that Cryss' owner has suddenly left Warsong Gulch, it's up to Kran to find Cryss' owner. Characters Main characters *'Kran', voiced by Charlie Murray, is a human warrior who starts his journey into Azeroth. He is soon left taking care of a conscience named Cryss and must take Cryss back to his owner. *'Cryss', voiced by Cryss Leonhart, is a human priest/rogue conscience, who was conjured by his owner Captain Pert Strinder. After his owner suddenly leaves the Warsong Gulch battle he and Cryss were in, it is up to Kran to return Cryss back to Pert. Recurring characters *'Captain Port Strinder' is a human paladin. While he sets off back into the Warsong Gulch battle, he leaves Cryss inside a house, and tells him to wait there while he goes and finds something in the battleground. But suddenly, he escapes the battleground without Cryss. *'Negi' is a gnome mage who save Kran and Cryss' life from the dragon in the Twilight Grove. He plays a role throughout the series. *'Mysterious Man' is...well...nothing is known on him at this time...because he is...MYSTERIOUS! Guest appearances *'Lylandris' is a night elf who is found in the Ironforge Hall of Arms. She is the battleground master for Warsong Gulch. She appears in episode one and teleports Kran into Warsong Gulch, even though he does not want to enter it. *'Stitches' is an abomination sent into Darkshire by the Mysterious Man to destroy Kran. *'Stark' is a human warrior, who is the father of Kran. He appears at the beginning of episode one, giving Kran a pep talk before he leaves for Azeroth. *'Zin' is a human warlock, who is the mother of Kran. She appears at the beginning of episode one, and only has a brief role saying goodbye to Kran, and then punching Stark. Episodes Episode One: Of Rats and Retards Kran is about to start his journey into Azeroth and leaves his home in Goldshire. He arrives in Stormwind, which he has never been to before. He decides to have a bit of fun, but soon, he crashes into Ironforge by the tramline. When he tries to ask a night elf where he is, he soon ends up in a Warsong Gulch battle, where he meets Cryss, a conscience. Cryss' owner leaves the battle without him, leaving Kran to find his owner for him. *The episode title is a pun of the book Of Mice and Men, written by John Steinbeck. *The episode will be released 2010/2011. Episode Two: Era-Gone *The episode title is a pun of the book Eragon, written by Christopher Paolini. Episode Three: The Iron Titch *The episode title is a pun of the book The Iron Giant, written by Ted Hughes, and the movie of the same name, directed by Brad Bird. Episode Four: Stranglethorn Bail *The episode title is a pun of the area Stranglethorn Vale, found in the Eastern Kingdoms in Azeroth. Episode Five: Shatterclysm *The episode will be recorded after the events of the Cataclysm, which ties into the Kran & Conscience plot. *The episode title is a pun of the third expansion World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, released in 2010. Episode Six: Me-ramore Isle *The episode title is a pun of the area Theramore Isle, found in Dustwallow Marsh, in Kalimdor in Azeroth. Consciences in Kran & Conscience A Conscience is a lot different in Azeroth to what they are in our time. In our time, a conscience is something in the persons mind who has a rhectorical question on their mind, which involves two choices. The good choice and the bad choice. In Kran & Conscience however, a conscience is a solid figure and is a very rare gift to be given. So rare, that only a few people in the universe has one. They give the person they are linked to, two choices on any question they are given. The good choice and the bad choice. E.G. "Do I travel North, South, East or West?" and say the correct answer would be North, then the conscience would answer South (a wrong answer) and North (the correct answer). Also, every conscience has the power of a priest and the stealth of a rogue. However, with the power of the Heart of Stone, a Consciences powers can be improved, and can break the link between the conscience and their owner, meaning the Consciences powers can be used without the conscience being linked to anybody. A conscience is created when somebody finds a Heart of Diamond and touches it. Questions *''How similar is Kran and Conscience to Dude, Where's My Mount?'' - It's a little bit similar. Kran is sane, sort of like Dave, and Cryss is a little bit insane, but Phil is 100% insane. It has comedy, action but also has a little bit of Drama too. Like in Dude, Where's My Mount, there is a villian, but instead of the villian being a woman, it is a dark male figure who is out to warn Cryss about Kran and talk him into what he "really is". *''When will Kran & Conscience be released?'' - Well currently, I, (Charlie Murray) am in sixth form, and I will try to use my EMA to buy a brand new 500gb computer, thus giving me some extra features. I can also buy programs such as Adobe Pro and things like that, so not for a little while. But the scripts for episode one has been made, and I am currently writing all the scripts, with a few helpers of course. If all goes well, I will plan on looking for a 2010 release or earlier if possible. *''How many episodes will there be?'' - 15 in Season One, if you must know. *''Can I be on the show?'' - I haven't really made that decision yet. I have got a few people already to help me with voices if they are needed, but right now I do not need anything. If I am in such need however, I will post the help on the Machinima Forums. *''What server will you be filming on?'' - Silvermoon EU server. Yes, I am a British... If, however, you would like to come and meet me, thats if I am on, which isn't very often now, my character name is Kranitoko and I am in the raiding guild named Celtic Leaf Army. External Links